cinderella
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Karma lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka prom night semalam bisa mempertemukannya pada Cinderella dari negeri dongeng./PWP! Semi-canon! Sho-ai. KarmaNagisa.
**cinderella**

 **.**

 **.**

©Yūsei Matsui

.

.

Akabane Karma datang pagi-pagi buta, tanpa digiring kereta kuda dan tanpa mengajak pengawal. Ia sendiri, mengenakan piyama dan melangkah santai masuk ke apartemen Shiota Nagisa. Tangannya mengetuk pintu sementara mata memerhatikan matahari yang masih mengantuk di ufuk timur.

Karma sedikit banyak berharap, ketika pintu nanti terbuka ia akan dihadapkan dengan sosok Nagisa yang masih memasang wajah bantal. Namun yang ditemukannya adalah Nagisa dengan rambut telah tersisir rapi di atas bahu dan wajah segar seperti habis cucui muka.

"Karma- _kun_? Ada apa pagi-pagi…?"

Karma mengangkat sebelah tangan, memperlihatkan sebuah sepatu berhak rendah berwarna putih nyaris bening. Terilhat seperti sepatu kaca yang seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng malam.

"Aku mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, Nagisa."

Nagisa mengerjap lalu ia keluar dari balik pintu, melihat sekeliling, "Kau tidak juga membawa kereta kuda dan pengawal, kan, Karma?"

"Pangeranmu ini datang sendirian."

Nagisa tertawa. "Baiklah, Pangeran, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan sekeping sepatu kaca itu. Namun sayang sekali, kau salah orang."

Karma mengangkat alis lalu menghela napas, "Heh…" ia menatap mata biru Nagisa yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yakin, "apa maksudmu aku salah orang?"

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum bertanya ragu, "Kau mencari Cinderella, bukan?"

Karma menjawab, "Ya."

"Bukan aku Cinderella-nya." Nagisa menyahuti tanpa diminta, membuat pernyataan sendiri.

Mereka membicarakan pesta perpisahan yang terjadi semalam, bertempat di gedung utama. Tidak semua siswa diundang, Karma bisa datang ke sana akibat undangan khusus oleh ketua Dewan Murid, Asano Gakushuu. Namun meskipun begitu, mereka tetap mengizinkan orang-orang berpenampilan menarik untuk masuk dan menikmati dansa di dalam.

"Hanya kau yang memiliki surai biru."

"Apa kau lupa teknologi bernama rambut palsu?"

Karma lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka _prom night_ semalam bisa mempertemukannya pada Cinderella dari negeri dongeng. Bila Cinderella di negerinya mengenakan gaun biru, di dunia ini tak hanya gaunnya saja yang biru, rambutnya pun juga.

"Terlebih itu, kau masuklah saja." Nagisa membuka pintu apartemennya lebar, mengerti kalau perdebatannya dengan Karma tidak akan berhenti di sini.

"Kau Cinderella-nya."

"Bukan aku." Nagisa mengurut dada. "Aku laki-laki. Dan kalau kau benar-benar mencari Cinderella, lebih baik kau memutari kota dan memasangkan sepatu itu pada kaki setiap gadis yang kau temui, Pangeran."

Karma berdecak. "Jangan samakan aku dengan pangeran bodoh itu."

"Pangeran bodoh?"

"Dia bodoh, berucap cinta pada Cinderella dan malah melupakan rupa wajahnya. Bahkan ia sampai repot-repot memasangkan sepatu pada semua gadis. Bodoh, bukan?"

Nagisa berdengus. "Jadi kau ingat bagaimana rupa Cinderella-mu?"

"Ya."

"Meski tertutup topeng?"

Tangan Karma terangkat, menyentuh sebelah pipi Nagisa, menyingirkan helai rambut di sekitarnya. "Ia memiliki warna mata sejernih air. Rahangnya tegas, bentuk muka tirus, hidung mungil dan bibir semerah _strawberry_. Persis dengan wajahmu sekarang."

Napas Nagisa tertahan. Ia mendorong pelan pundak Karma namun enggan melepaskan. "Aku… bukan Cinderella…"

"Ketika yang lain mengantri untuk berdansa dengan Asano, kau menghampiriku." Karma semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Nagisa. "Kita juga seperti ini, membahas Cinderella karena kau diharuskan kembali pukul dua belas tepat."

Nagisa menahan napas ketika Karma menggeser kepalanya dan meniup-niup telinga Nagisa.

"Kau meninggalkan sepatumu, Sayang. Di tangga tertinggi."

Dan Nagisa menyerah. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di belakang leher Karma. "Cinderella terlalu klise, Karma."

Karma tertawa kecil, mereka menutup perdebatan dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Tanpa mau berucap akan perasaan, mereka sudah tahu apa yang telah menjadi kebenaran.

.

.

 **end.**

 **Hallo para pembaca, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini!**

 **Akhir-akhir ini saya sangat sibuk dengan kehidupan di sekolah, bahkan hari Minggu hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Namun, saya juga ingin terus mengasah tulisan saya, sebisa mungkin saya akan mem-publish FF meskipun sekedar ficlet seperti ini:)**

 **Kalau punya kritik dan saran, silakan tulis di kotak review, atau jangan sungkan-sungkan PM saya!**


End file.
